The present invention relates to virtual world environments, and more specifically, to systems and methods for rescaling objects for interoperability in 3D virtual environments.
A virtual world is a computer-based simulated environment in which computer users (players) inhabit and interact via avatars. An avatar is a computer user's representation of himself/herself or alter ego (e.g., a three-dimensional graphical representation or model within the virtual world). The computer accesses a computer-simulated environment and presents perceptual stimuli to the user, who in turn can manipulate elements of the modeled world. The model world may simulate rules based on the real world or some hybrid fantasy world. A player's avatar can travel between buildings, towns, and even worlds to carry out business or leisure activities, and interact with other players via their avatar. A well-known virtual environment is Second Life®, which launched in 2003 and currently includes millions of worldwide residents. Currently, each virtual environment, and their respective avatars, are distinct and separate from and do not interact with other virtual environments. As such, there is currently no interoperability between virtual environments. Interoperability refers to the ability for a character (avatar) in one virtual world system to be able to transfer between and interact with another virtual environment, and to carry with it certain attributes and capabilities. As such, currently there is no ability to seamlessly travel from one virtual environment to another virtual environment.